Caved In
by MayxGary
Summary: What happens when Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, Dawn, Suzy, Leaf and Paul all get Caved In for a night? What will happen when they play Truth Or Dare? ONE-SHOT...No Cliche Couples, Crack Pairings. Belleshipping, Breedershipping, Brunetteshipping, Novelshipping and AshxLeaf. Rated T to be safe. First Story!


This is officially my first story xD I know it's probably bad but sure you win some, lose some. I don't have any of the cliche shippings Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping Oldrivalshipping because they're too common and I decided to write with crack pairings because they're cool so don't complain xD This story will have:

Belleshipping (DrewxDawn)

Brunetteshipping (GaryxMay)

Novelshipping (PaulxMisty)

(AshxLeaf)

Breedershipping (BrockxSuzy)

* * *

**CAVED IN**

"Come on Ash, this blizzard is really picking up, we need to find some shelter soon." Brock said. We find Ash, Dawn and Brock heading up to Snowpoint City for Ash's upcoming gym battle.

"G-g-guys I think m-my toes fell off." Dawn complained trudging through the deep snow, the snow melting into her pink boots. "I don't think I can go on too much longer". Brock looked about until he saw a dim light in a distant cave caught his eye. "Guys looks like there is a fire going on in that cave, maybe we could stay there until the blizzard clears up" Brock announced. "Great idea" Ash and Dawn agreed and then sprinting off in the direction of the light, Ash not watching what he was doing Ash to fell face down in the snow. "A-ash are you okay?" Dawn asked laughing her head off like a manaic. "B-b-believe it or not, no need to worry" Ash said with his goofy smile causing Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup to sweat drop. 'Retard' Pikachu thought. "Pikachu it's getting too bad out here, return" Ash commanded pulling out his pokeball and drawing pikachu inside. "You too Piplup" Dawn commanded, doing the same as Ash. 'Why's she always copying me' Ash wondered.

Ash and the gang finally reached the cave shivering and wiping the snow of their coats at the cave entrance. The cave was narrow with icicles hanging off the roof near the cave opening. Ash, Dawn and Brock walked into the cave seeing the light came from around a corner and they heard a few somewhat familiar voices around that corner.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ash asked. No response and the murmuring died down. "Hello?" Ash was getting impatient. "HELLO?" Ash screamed. They heard a loud rumble behind them and an enormous avalanche of snow and boulders covered up the caves entrance. "Oh Shit we're caved in all thanks to Ashy-Boy". Ash turned around to see his first rival clapping in his face. Gary was wearing a green snow coat and black trousers with his old brown boots (A/N: the ones he wore in Kanto) and he had a Mystic water around his neck.

"Gary, who's there?" another voice called and Drew came from around the corner. "Just Ashy-Boy with Dawn and Brock" Gary said coolly with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there". Drew strolled up to Dawn and winked causing her to blush the color of her skirt. "A pretty rose for a pretty lady" throwing a rose to her which she caught at ease. "You lot coming or what?" Gary asked slightly irritated.

We walked around the corner until we came across a blazing fire and a few familiar faces sitting around a fire. We seen May, Misty and Leaf in a happy conversation, Paul leaning against the wall not giving a shit about what's going on around him and breeder Suzy making Pokémon food.

"Oh my God its Suzy! Its been so long since we seen each other, it must be faith, we must be destined to be together!" Brock said with hearts coming out of his eyes. "It must be true Brock, I love you" Suzy yelled before leaping onto him and sticking her tongue down his throat. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dawn!" May screamed before running up to her and giving her a hug. "Its been so long how are you?" May asked. She was wearing a long pink coat to her knees with pink boots and her green bandana (A/N: It's the outfit she wore evolving her eevee into Glaceon at the ice rock.) "Good" Dawn replied with a smile. "Oh that reminds me I need to introduce you to two friends of mine, This is Misty she is the Cerulean City gym leader and the youngest sensational sister" She is a pretty orange haired girl with lovely sea green eyes. She was wearing a yellow coat with demin jeans and red Converse. "And this is Leaf; she is a very tough trainer." She has brown hair which went to her waist and stunning emerald eyes. She wore a white hat with a half red pokeball design, a blue jacket with a red skirt, white tights, blue leg warmers and red and white sneakers. "And girls, this is Dawn. She is the girl I battled in the Wallace Cup" May said. "Nice to meet you" Leaf and Misty said. "You too" Dawn said with a smile.

May looked at Dawn's hand and seen the rose " Let me guess, Drew?" May asked gesturing to the rose "Oh, uh yes is there anything wrong with that?" Dawn asked. "No, not at all its just that I think that you're the first girl Drew took interest in. At least he doesn't feel like that for Beautifly anymore, that was just creepy" May said causing Misty, Dawn, Leaf and Drew himself who was ear wigging the conversaition to fall anime style. 'Still an idiot' Drew thought.

"Guys, I'm bored" Ash complained stomping his feet on the ground. "Well being trapped in a cave isn't supposed to be dumbass" Gary smirked and May laughed. "Gary leave the poor boy alone" Leaf said patting Ash's head. "Hmm, I know what we can do, Truth or Dare" Misty said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Cliché, but screw it" Gary sat down followed by Ash, Leaf, May, Misty, Dawn and Drew. "Paul are you playing?" Misty asked. "No". "Pweddy Pwease Paul" Misty asked fluttering her eyelashes doing the puppy dog face. "Whatever" Paul grunted before sitting with the group. "Well that's everyone besides Brock and Suzy, will I call them?" Ash asked looking at Brock and Suzy making out on the floor. "No Ash they look busy" May replied.

"I'll start since it was my idea" Misty said. "So…Ash truth or dare?". "Emm..Truth" Ash replied. "Out of all the girls here, which one do you find the nicest?" Misty asked. Ash was dense so we all know it was a good question for Misty to ask and what would come out of it. "Well I find each of you nice, but I have to narrow it down. Misty you hit me with a mallet, May you laughed when Gary insulted me and Dawn you laughed when I fell earlier, so I have to say Leaf because she didn't insult or laugh at me yet" Ash said. "Mist, kill him later" Dawn growled. "Will do" Misty said through clenched teeth and tightly gripping her mallet from behind her back. "Ash is fucked now" Paul grumbled.

"So..Drew truth or dare?" Leaf asked. "Emm…Dare" "Ok, since you have taken such a liking to Dawn I dare you to make out with her for five minutes" Leaf smirked. "WHAT THE HELL LEAF?" Drew and Dawn shrieked turning but not with rage. "Tuff now do the dare or lick the pile of Snover poo outside". "Fine" They grumbled.

They went around the corner so they could have a bit of privacy but they knew their friends would intrude. Dawn hooked her arms around Drew's neck and Drew placed his arms around her petite waist. Drew gently placed his lips onto Dawns and she felt his tongue pleading entrance. She didn't hesitate and allowed his tongue inside. She quietly moaned as their tongues danced a tango and angled her head to deepen the kiss. It felt so right, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together, like mint and chocolate chip, it belonged.

When they finally pulled apart, they had faint blushes on their faces returning to the group. "Did you two know you took fifteen minutes?" Ash questioned making them blush even more. "We even got pictures you two are so cute, you so totes go out with each other" May squeaked. "I agree with her you should" Gary said. "Yeah" everyone agreed. "Do you want to? It's fine by me." Drew asked. "Of course, I'd be crazy to skip out on that" Dawn smiled and hugged him. "Awwh that's just beautiful, young love" All the girls squeaked and tears of joy forming in their eyes.

"Uhh let's get back to the game shall we?" Gary asked. They all sat in their wee circle again but Drew sat beside Dawn putting an arm around her waist and her placing her head on his shoulder. "So Gary truth or dare?" Drew smirked. "Truth, I don't trust you with dares" Drew raised an eyebrow at this. "Who do you fancy?" "Myself obviously" everyone else sweat dropped.

"May truth or dare?" Gary asked. "Ill go for a dare" she said proudly. " I dare you to go on a date with me next Friday" he smirked. "Okay" she replied with a smile and kissed his cheek causing him to flush. "Two couples down, two to go" Dawn said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Paul you badass, truth or dare?" Dawn smirked. "I'll go dare!" 'Excellent' She smirked, Paul immediately regretted his choice. "I dare you to go on a double date with Misty, Ash and Leaf to the cinema, tickets are on me and two large popcorns are involved" Dawn winked. "IM THERE" Ash declared, his tongue dangling out of his mouth like an Arbok. "Close your mouth boy you'll attract flies" Gary said closing Ash's mouth. "I haven't went to the cinema in a while so might as well" Leaf replied, smiling slightly she will get to spend time with Ash. She found his antics adorable and knowing he was a very caring guy made her heart race. "Might as well" Misty and Paul agreed, small blushes appearing on their cheeks.

"Since everyone has been dared to do at least something lets call it a night" Gary declared and everyone agreed. They all went into their blankets and choose a partner to help keep warm even though there was a fire, things can catch fire. Since Drew and Dawn is going out they decided to pair up and to make it fair they did it boy-girl. So Drew and Dawn paired up, followed by Ash and Leaf, Then Paul decided to pair up with Misty because she seemed more mature than May about the situation so that left Gary and May.

Gary being the showoff he is took of his shirt to reveal a well toned chest and smirked that May was gaping at him with a large blush across her face. May took off her coat and was in a tight red t-shirt that was filled out and it was his turn to gape and blush before getting under the blankets with Gary and having a peaceful sleep.

May woke up because she was getting cold and pulled the blankets up and realized which position she was in. She was resting her head on Gary's chest and his arms where wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. May heavily blushed and got up realizing Ash, Misty, Brock, Suzy, Dawn, Leaf, Paul and Drew was gone. She found a note beside her and opened it.

"Whats that?" Gary asked wiping his eyes and yawning. "A note and photo from Leaf". They looked at the photo and it was them sleeping with Gary's arms around Mays waist and her head snuggled into his chest, They heavily blushed and Gary crushed the photo, and got onto the note.

**_Dear May and Gary,_**

**_Everyone else left. I probably would have guessed you realized that by now. They are all heading out on their own journey Dawn and Drew, Brock and Suzie, Misty and Paul and me and Ash. We didn't want to wake you because you looked like you two where enjoying your sleeping arrangements ;] Don't really bother ripping up the photo, I've got plenty more copies and a wire to download this interesting time with everybody onto Facebook._**

**_With Love Like always,_**

**_Leaf - xox._**

* * *

**_What did you think?! It's the first story i've written so it probably is awfull -_- Please R & R ^.^  
_**


End file.
